Deletion
by KaitaKembi
Summary: Amaru, a girl with the power to delete anyone or anything she sees unfit to be in the game, wanders aimlessly through The World. But all that begins to change when she hears about a cat-faced player and a boy who cant log out....
1. Faced With Searching

KaitaKembi: I've had this story idea 4 a while, so I decided to write it down and see what ppl think. Well, read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story xcept Amaru.  
  
Summary: Amaru wanders the game aimlessly. With the power to delete anyone or anything she doesn't see fit to be in the world, she's stricken fear into many players. But after hearing about a cat player and a boy who cant log out, things change...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: Faced With Searching  
  
Amaru sat on the edge of the large cliff, tan legs dangling over the side. Her wavemaster staff lay beside her in the grass. The wind blew long, crimson hair away from her face and neck. Amaru was comfortable in her orange, strapless top and short, brown skirt. Sora, her partner, was leaning against a pillar, hands behind his head and eyes closed. Amaru sighed, picked up her staff, and stood up. Sora opened one eye.  
  
"Are you done thinking yet?"  
  
"I would have been done an hour ago if you hadn't kept bugging me."  
  
Sora smiled, "Whatever. I don't know why you think so much. You risk hurting your brain."  
  
Amaru smirked and began to walk away. Sora followed her.  
  
"Out of the two of us, I think you run more of a risk of that, Sora."  
  
The pair walked down a mountain pass and toward a small roadside vendor.  
  
"Buy me some oranges," Amaru commanded and stuffed an item into Sora's hand. Sora walked up to vendor, but began to hide the item. Amaru came behind him and touched her staff to the back of his neck.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
Sora sighed and laughed, "Of course not, Amaru. I wouldn't dream of stealing from you." He walked on, grumbling, "Not with you breathing down my neck I wouldn't."  
  
Amaru smiled and turned away, staring up at the sky. Sora came back a minute later holding an orange. Amaru took it from him wit a breezy "Thanks," and began to peel.  
  
"So who are we searching for now?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged, "No one really. You know my style."  
  
Sora put his hands behind his head again, "I know, I know. We wait."  
  
Amaru smiled up at him and then looked back to her orange.  
  
Suddenly, the leader of the Crimson Knights, Lady Subaru, and the co-leader, Silver Knight, appeared near the vendor. Amaru immediately stiffened, being on the run from the Crimson Knights for deleting four players. But neither Lady Subaru nor Silver Knight appeared interested in Amaru. Instead, they went up to the merchant of the vendor.  
  
"It was the items fault for the data crash," Lady Subaru said.  
  
"My friend was careless," replied the merchant. He told how his friend had traded with a cat faced PC.  
  
Amaru raised her eyebrows to Sora, and then turned to the merchant. "By any chance could you describe this cat-faced player?" She asked.  
  
"Sure," smiled the merchant, "He had a white star on the left side of his face, and a pointed straw hat."  
  
Amaru shrugged, "Good enough. Thanks."  
  
Silver Knight glared down at her, "This PC does not concern you or any other regular player. It is strictly the business of the Crimson Knights."  
  
Amaru looked up at him coolly, "Down boy. I'm only asking. Besides, you would realize, before you got that rather inflated head of yours, that the Crimson Knights are regular players themselves and anything that concerns them concerns every other player who cares."  
  
"Why you - " Silver Knight started, but Lady Subaru cut him off.  
  
"You're right" she said, "We are just like any other player in The World. Yet we look out for the safety of this world and it's players. That's what makes us different from others."  
  
Amaru raised her eyebrows.  
  
"However," continued Lady Subaru, "You, Amaru, have broken several rules. You must be punished. Silver Knight, arrest her!"  
  
Amaru smiled and went into a defensive stance. Silver Knight drew his sword and charged at her. Amaru blocked him with her staff. They pushed against each other for a second, and then Amaru gained the upper hand. She found a foot hold against a rock and used its leverage to push Sliver Knight to the ground. Then she jumped over him and turned around, staff pointed at him.  
  
"Deletion!"  
  
A golden light shot out of the ball at the head of her staff and headed toward the Silver Knight. Lady Subaru quickly swung her ax head in front of Amaru's spell. The spell hit it. Instead of deleting the ax, it glanced off and hit a rock. The rock glowed golden for a second and then vanished.  
  
Amaru smile wryly and pulled out her sprite ocarina. "Quick thinking m' lady." Then three orange rings appeared around her and she vanished.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Amaru sat in front of a campfire, sipping tea. She didn't look up when Sora came and sat down across from her.  
  
"You called?" he said.  
  
"I found out more information on the cat player," replied Amaru, "It's name is Maha. Not many people have ever been seen with this player. But it seems to meet repeatedly with a PC named Tsukasa."  
  
Sora raised his eyebrows, "Tsukasa? I've heard of him. He attacked and killed Sliver Knight. In the real world, Sliver Knight's player was found unconscious in front of his computer and is still in a coma."  
  
Amaru stopped in mid sip and looked up, "Are you saying this Tsukasa can hurt players in the real world through the game?"  
  
"Mmhmm," Sora nodded, "And Tsukasa can't log out either."  
  
Amaru got up and turned her back to him, "I'm going to go talk with Lady Subaru."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm glad you came to meet me," smiled Amaru.  
  
"Of course," said Lady Subaru, "I was shocked when you sent me the message. You haven't sent me one in quite some time."  
  
"Even since the Crimson Knights started coming after me," agreed Amaru, "But now I need information that only you can give me."  
  
Lady Subaru looked shocked, "What is it?"  
  
"I need you to give me information on the PC Tsukasa."  
  
"Why do you want it?" Lady Subaru asked, "Understand, I can't give you everything you want to know."  
  
Amaru shrugged, "Whatever you have. I need it to become his friend."  
  
"That's not a good idea. Tsukasa is dangerous. I don't know if he will kill you if you try to make friends. I would advise against it."  
  
"I'll take my chances."  
  
"Even so," Subaru argued, "I cannot give you something that may lead to your death."  
  
"It's just a game, Subaru. You can't really die. You know that."  
  
"I know about what happened to you. Its not just a game."  
  
"Stop patronizing me. This is one of the reasons I stopped talking to you. If I need a mother, I'll tell you."  
  
Subaru looked away.  
  
"Anyway, are you going to give me what I want or not?"  
  
Subaru didn't answer.  
  
"Fine," Amaru crossed her arms, "I'll just find out what I want on my own," she began to walk away.  
  
"Amaru," Subaru started.  
  
"Hm?" the wavemaster turned.  
  
"Please, take care of yourself. Don't get into trouble."  
  
Amaru smirked. "Don't worry. I'll survive. And I don't get into trouble," she turned away, "I cause it."  
  
* * * * * 


	2. Failed Meetings

KaitaKembi: heeey!  I know, I haven't updated this, but I'm trying to make the chapters of this story extra long so it takes me extra long to write them.  Ok?  Well, hope u enjoy my story.  Btw, this isn't an original plotline (just incase you couldn't figure that out).  I'm still trying to figure out where Amaru fits into this story.  So right now I'm just writing how Amaru is part of .hack//SIGN.  Don't worry; I'll probably have an original plot soon. BTW2, part of this story should also be in italics.  That part will be surrounded by i and i/ which, if done correctly, will make the words italic when their in web page form.  However, I can't figure out how to do this, so it may just look like that.

            * * * * *

Chapter 2: 

A young, gray-haired wavemaster sat on the ground, leaning against a stone pillar.  A cat player floated in front of him, miming and talking animatedly.  The wavemaster smiled at something the cat player said.  Suddenly, the cat player looked up, its expression one of confusion.  The wavemaster looked up as well.  A girl with crimson hair stood on top of the pillar, smiling down at them.

The cat player vanished, causing the game graphics to waver slightly.  The wavemaster attempted to follow, but the girl jumped down and landed in front of her, forcing him to step back.

"So you're Tsukasa," said the girl, "Well, I'm not impressed.  I would have expected someone stronger to have shaken the foundations of the Crimson Knights."  She held out her hand.

Tsukasa stepped back, flinching as thought the girl at attempted to strike him.

"Hm?" the girl cocked her head to the side, "Well, if you don't want to shake my hand, I'll just introduce myself.  I'm Amaru."

"Go away," said Tsukasa.  The calm way he said it was unnerving.

Amaru narrowed her eyes, "You can't run forever, Tsukasa.  You're going to need a friend; a partner.  I can help you."

"I have a friend."

"The cat?" Amaru smirked, "Will that cat protect you?  I know what you're going through Tsukasa.  I can't log out either."

Tsukasa looked at her suspiciously, "How long has this been going on."

Amaru shrugged, "Three months or so.  But that's not important.  What is is that I want to help you.  The game is your home now.  I can be your family."

Tsukasa looked at the ground, "I just want to be left alone.  Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone?"

"Alone is one of the worst things in this game," Amaru set her hand on Tsukasa's shoulder.  

He looked up in shock.  Pushing her hand off, he shouted, "No!  Leave me alone!"

With an eerie, whale-like moan, Tsukasa's guardian appeared behind Amaru.  She turned in shock.  When she saw the guardian, she smiled and raised her staff.

"Deletion!"  The same golden light shot out of the staff's head.  It hit the guardian, causing it to cry out in pain.  It glowed golden, and then absorbed it.  The guardian's ring turned so that the hollow part of the ring was facing her.

"Shit," said Amaru.  She jumped out of the way just as a large golden rod came out of the guardian and crashed into the ground.  Amaru vaulted over the guardian, not giving it enough chance to turn and face her.  She pulled out her sprite ocarina.

"I can't contend with this type of monster," she said.  Once again, golden rings surrounded her and she vanished.

            * * * * *

"How was your meeting with the Crimson Knights?" Soar asked.

Amaru folded her arms over her chest tucking her staff into her elbow crock, "Uneventful."

"Did they give you what you want?"

"No."

Sora looked up at the dark sky, "So, what now?"  
"I met with Tsukasa."

"Hmmm?" Sora looked surprised, "How was that?"

"Stay away from the boy.  He has some sort of guardian that I can't delete."

"That's new."

"Yes.  And now I have to think of a new way of talking with him."

"So…"

Amaru stopped talking, "Shush.  I'm thinking."

Sora sighed, but watched his partner.

"Ok, I have it," said Amaru, "But it's going to require a lot of no Pking on your part.  I need you to meet with all players who've come in contact with Tsukasa, minus the Crimson Knights and the cat."

"I'll advertise on the message board."

"You do that."

"And what are you going to do?"

Amaru began to walk away, "I'm going to follow this Tsukasa and see what he does."

            * * * * *

Mimiru ran up to Bear, "Have you seen the message board?"

Bear nodded, "This is an interesting development."

"Should we go?"

"Perhaps.  I want to know what interest this Sora has in Tsukasa."

"But if Tsukasa finds out…"

"He won't.  Remember, he can't see the message board."

Mimiru looked at the ground, "I think we should tell him."

"Why?"

"Well, I dunno!  This Sora could try to hurt him or something."

Bear suddenly looked into the distance, "Wait, I know I've heard that name before.  I think…"

BT walked up to them, "Why are you discussing that sorry excuse for a player."

"Oh, hi BT," said Bear, "Have you seen the message board?  Sora posted a message about the PC I've been discussing with you."

"Yes, I saw the message.  But there's something which concerns me more."

"Like what?"  Mimiru asked.

"The Key of the Twilight."

            * * * * *

"What?"  Amaru yelled, "You can't be serious!"

Sora nodded, "Mhm, I'm called the meeting off."

Amaru grabbed her partner, "You can't do this, Sora!  What about finding out about Tsukasa?"

"There's something more important than learning about him," Sora told her, "It's an item that has the power to over-ride the game's rules.  The player who finds this item will have the ultimate power in the game."

Amaru pushed Sora from her, "Do you only care about power?  Power in this game means nothing to those who can't feel." She turned away, "You go look for your 'ultimate item.' Tsukasa is my main concern."

Sora stood up and brushed the dust off her costume, "So, is our partnership off?"

"No.  If this item ends up concerning Tsukasa somehow, I'll contact you."  Amaru warped away, leaving Sora smiling to himself.

            * * * * *

Amaru appeared in a special place that was all her own.  The sky was black with light blue clouds and an orange moon.  The ground was gray grass.  Feet from where Amaru had warped stood a large stone statue.  It was a lady dressed in a long gown.  Angle wings came out from her back and were slightly outstretched.  Her arms were out in front of her, almost in a position that one who begs for food would have.  On her flat palms sat a single stone Lillie blossom.  Behind the statue was a garden full of beautiful roses.

Amaru walked up to the statue and pressed her cheek against it's cold stone.  "Oh mother," she sighed, "Life has suddenly gotten so much harder."

            * * * * *

iA man was yelling at her wife, but the only sound was static.  The wife hugged a young girl to her and the girl cried into her shoulder.  The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the woman.  In fear, she pushed the girl behind her.  Still yelling, the man fired the gun twice and both the girl and the woman fell to the ground.i/

iOn the sidewalk, a newspaper blew to the front page.  It was dated March 16, 2006 and its first headline readi/ Man Kills Wife and Daughter.

            * * * * *


End file.
